


Winters story: A tale in a Dark Alternet Time

by QueenWeeya



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Add in more charaters in soon, Alternate Universe, Gen, Gonna be a long story, OC Story, Villains win AU, add in more tags later, has some swearing in it, will be more rated later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWeeya/pseuds/QueenWeeya
Summary: Everyone knew that it was only a matter of time before Gumnar would strike against them. But when he did, no one expected the bigger picture of his plans. Not at the remaining Trolls who fled their beloved home. No, he attacked the Humans first.And not just Arcadia, but thanks to the ever dedicated Changelings, the whole world was taken down by surprise. Leaders being killed, technicians who controlled the network started to spin tales of horror.It was too much for the Trollhunters to take on alone, which was why they gathered everyone they could and hide from the world in the most secretive place where Earth creature would know. But that meant leaving the world in their own defences against the Dark Overlord and his merciless Henchmen for a time.Years has went on, and the battle between TrollHunters and Dark Trolls had never waned. And with each tick passes by, more and more humans started to be captured to the Lords Dark City and are tourchered into submit into their given purposes. To the point when only a city amount of humans were now living in secrecy and in forever battle mode.However, Fate has much more bigger plans for one human.





	Winters story: A tale in a Dark Alternet Time

It couldn’t get any more hotter today, but just as the thought crossed her mind, it did. The 24 year old woman laid in the bed of the Semi Truck, trying to take a nap, while her two partners in crime were talking about the lyrics that was playing out of the radio. It was wonderful to hear different music than the ones they brought, but it was also even more a relief to know that somewhere, there is a station that hasn't been captured by the Troll of Dickassery (a name that the internet Trolls have given the Dark Lord of what was ironically turned out to be, a Troll). She gave out a huff and wipe the sweat off her forehead, which proved to be a fruitless feat since every skin cell is covered in sweat. Her very long, thick, red hair was out of her usual ponytail as it is now spread around her head like a  messy halo from an old painting.

 

‘Whhhhhhhyyyyyyy does today have to be this ass hot?’ She thought as she lifted her green shirt up and down in order to air herself. “Hey Win, last call for the Gatorade slush-” “YES!” She called down as she willed her wiry legs to move her down the bed and grab the cup full of blue crushed ice and gulped it down with gusto. “No need to thank me or anything.” Said the passenger playfully as he turned his attention back to the road. “Sarry Hosh.” She muttered through her treat. Josh waved nonchalantly as he got back to his Link game he found at their last stop. For someone who never played on a DS, he was catching on.

 

Josh is 19, but he looked so much older thanks genes and his muscles. His brown skin glistened in the sun while his short, curly black hair was kept underneath a red cap. She only knew him for a couple of months thanks to the job of transporting a lot of goods to a faraway human city. All delivers must at least have two more people in case of an emergency of a Troll attack. The Driver: to drive. The Offender: to shoot down enemies. And The LookOut: to control the Sunlights on top of the truck and it’s load.

 

“Looks like Winter has arrived early today.” Joked the driver, Alex. “Oh right, like I haven’t heard that one before.” She muttered as she continue to finish the drink while looking out at the huge gate wall surrounding their destination.

 

Alex is the oldest of the three. 37, and was the three time winning champion of Kickboxing. Everything about her shows her accomplishments, her bulging muscles, the faded bruises, and her missing tooth. He always cut her hair in a Pixie cut, so that no hair would get in her tanned face. Nowadays, she gets scars from fighting monsters in the dark. Of course that also meant that she had a tough love attitude, but by this time, they both knew that she is caring and most protective person they had ever worked with. Which was good for this line of work. Because in the worst case scenario…..

  


They soon got to the gate, next to a speaker that immediately spoke out to Alex. “State your business.” Said a gruff voice. Alex lowered the glass then leaned out of the drivers window. “We are the delivers from Origin. We got here early today instead of tomorrow.” “What’s the word?” “Snow has left and is now everywhere.” She replied. ‘Did they purposely did that….?’ Came a thought into her mind in wonderment of their code word.

 

There has been recent talk about Troll spies that looked like humans, sneaking in and destroying all the defenses until the humans were all defenseless, ready for the taking. It made too much since giving how the last few months, cities becoming a utopie of armies of the Dark Lord. So in order to know that the upcoming deliveries were safe, there had to be a password.

 

There was a moment pause until the speaker box talked again. “Okay, your clear to come in!” And with that, the huge gate slowly opened up. It took a few seconds until it was clear for them to drive in, where a few men ran alongside the slow truck. They gave out instructions with the movements of their arms. Soon, they came to a stop in front of a warehouse.

 

“All ashore who's going ashore!” Announce the walking buff as she unbuckled herself out. Josh quickly put on his shoes while the red head gathered up her backpack, stuffed back the items she had taken out, and followed Josh to their Driver. She was shaking hands to who looked like the person in charge by the looks of his attire. He looked almost like a homeworker, like from Home Depot or Lowes, but with muscles, a lot of tan, and a vest that held his carry on pistol. Come to think of it, he looked almost exactly like Mr.Gar from OK K.O.

 

Man did she missed new cartoons……

 

“I’m Alex McLanster. And this is,” She patted the younger adult on the shoulder (making him whence in pain from the amount of force) “Josh Williams and here,” She justered the red head to come forwards, who did and offered her hand in greetings. “Is Winter Clark.” The man was shaking her pale hand until he heard her name.

 

“Wait,” He started, his voice sounded hoarse with yelling too much. “Winter? Is that really your name?” She nodded, bringing her hand back to tie up her thick hair into a ponytail. “Yup. Weird thing is, I was born in the Fall. Well, more like the last day of Fall, but still.” She stated out her fact while finishing her task. “Do your parents hate you?” “Just the opposite.” She was used to these kind of questions. As much it annoyed her, she did get a kick out of it every once in a while.

 

“Heh, funny.” He turned to Alex and rubbed his hands. “Got everything we asked for?” “Right here sir.” She said as she lead him and his workers to the back of the tucks cargo with Josh. Alex opened it up with ease and shoved the two doors out of the way. Inside was crates and crates on top of each other with labels on each and every one of them. Winter came around the right side and handed Alex a clipboard that had the lists of items they have brought.

 

“Here's the shopping list.” She joked. “Need any help with the unloading?” “Thanks, but my crew got this.” Stated the man pointing to the small group of men and women. “I know ya’ll had a long way trip here, so why don’t you and Josh go on and unwind at the Center. I think Manny has rooms set up for your stay. I’ll have Kenny lead you two there.” “Thank you so much sir.” Thanked Winter as she started to walk to the said Kenny. “I’ll catch up with you two, I have to make sure we actually did brought everything. Josh.” “It was that one time, I swear.” “And it nearly coast Florida Man city to go ariary in chaos!” Stated Alex. “Is that what happened?” Asked the man in charge, lowering the clipboard.

 

Winter was chuckled as she started to follow Kenny, who looked like a scrawny bodybuilder. Josh grumbled underneath his breath as he stuck his hands in his pockets. “Hey, it wasn’t that bad.” Winter said, trying to cheer him up. “It kinda was. A lot of people were counting on us to bring them what they asked.” “It was just a crate fill with old magazines.” She stated as she raised her left hand to block the sun out of her eyes. “Oh my God, is that why they were pissed off?” Kenny asked, looking back at the two.

 

“Does everybody know about that!?” he complained. “Yeah, it was kinda a story on the news.” “Out of all the stories the anchors had to share..…” Winter didn’t heard the last bit, her focused was ahead of her. It was the City of Dallas, still filled with people mulling about the streets and stores that were open. Winter was more than excited to visit the place where her dad grew up in. Speaking of which, she turned to Kenny. “I’m sorry, but could you show me the Center already? I really need to make a phone call to my folks.” “You got it.” He walked them down the road that soon turned into a street. She smelled Mexican food with BBQ as well. Her stomach started to grumble at the hope of having real food instead of trail-mix and junk food.

 

But she promised her parents that she would call them as soon as she made it. Soon, there was a cycle of apartments with a makeshift playground in the middle that was filled with kids laughing in the water sprinklers. Looking at them made her almost forget the fact that the whole world is in control of dark monsters. That everything was almost normal. Winter gave a sigh in sadness at that realization that the kids playing would grow up to learn how to fight in the dark, to be wary of of any events, to grow up not knowing about peace and freedom.

  


“Here we are.” Said the blond haired guy as he escorted them to a dull red building that had blue flowers growing outside of the front door entrance. He opened up the door and lead them through the mess of toys and small plastic bicycles littered the hallway. “Manny! Ya here?” Called out Kenny. A man with a balding spot in a middle of a brown hair peeked out of a room further away from them and looked at him. “In here amigo! Just fixing up this damn conditioner…” The head went back into the room and they heard a loud banging until there came a gentle hum. “Ah, perfect. Purring like a kitten.”

 

The man came out, wiping his hands on a white cloth that was now grew with oil and smudge. “I see you’ve brought over some company.” He said. Up close, Winter saw that he had a small beer gut tucked away in his blue shirt. His face held a smile, curving his brown mustache upward. But she saw that his black eyes held some suspicion. She couldn’t blame him, the stories of spy Trolls was not to be ignored.

 

“These two are the Deliverers from Portland. Ya know, the Odd Ones Out City?” Kenny explained. “Sure, sure. I know.” He said, throwing the cloth over his shoulder to let it hang and crossed his arms. “You two are very early.” He stated. “The weather was really forgiving, and we had luck on our side.” Said Josh, trying to sound convincing. Manny looked at him and gave him a long hard stare, making his smile falter. Winter saw that introductions were in order.

 

She stuck out her hand for a handshake. “I’m Winter Clark, and this is Josh Williams.” Manny turned his attention back to her and she saw his confusion written on his face. “Winter? Like the season?” “No, like the band that was too cheap to think up a better name.” That earned her a large laugh and his smile returned, only to be bigger and his eyes filled with humor. He shook her hand, a little bit firm, and said “Welcome viajeros! I have your rooms already set up.” He started walking to a closed door which showed them an elevator. “I got them now Kenny, you can go back to the stables.” he called out. “Aw, but I was hoping for some of your families famous sweet bread.” Said Kenny playfully.

 

“There’s a fresh batch in the kitchen, hot from the oven and already starting to stale.” “Thanks!” Kenny made a dash towards to his left and disappeared into what she thinks is a kitchen. Josh and Winter followed the man into the slightly small elevator and he pressed 3. “You two are just in time actually. We are about to have a fiesta tomorrow night.” He exclaimed while looking at the buttons. “What are you celebrating?” Asked Winter. “Assumption Day.” He answered as he picked off the scraps of dried dirt off. “A what now?” Josh said just as the elevator dinged.

 

“It is a day where we celebrate the Virgin Mary of her assumption into Heaven. It is a very old celebration that has been celebrated in a lot of place around the world like Spain and South America.” Explained Manny as he stepped out with the two in tow. “Huh, neat. I never heard about it. Can anyone come?” Asked Winter. “Of course! It is for anyone to join in, not just Christians. Nowadays at least. We are just glad that we can get a lot of people here to allow it.” “Aren't you afraid that the Trolls might crash it?” Asked Josh. Manny stopped and started to muttered angrily in Mexican.

 

“Those bastardos better not, or else they will get a firework in the face!” He yelled before continuing onwards. Winter and Josh looked at each other before they followed him. “Fireworks?” Asked Josh, now walking just more slightly behind just in case. “It’s part of the festival. And thanks to an attack last July, we know it’s deadly against those beastias.” He explained as he stopped between two doors. “Number 10 is for you Josh, and 11 is yours. It was just cleaned this morning, and I think my wife left your keys inside.”

 

“Thank you so much sir.” Thanked Winter as she made her way to her room. “No no, thank you. It must have been difficult to bring in shipments from across the country. Many are not as lucky as you two.” Manny said while he glanced as a spot on the ceiling that looked like it was mold. “Yeah. It was.” Said the 19 year old. “I’m  going to take a cat nap.” And with that, he walked into his room and close the door. Manny and Winter stared at it for a second before the brown skin man turned to her. “Is your friend alright?” She shrugged. “He didn’t get much sleep last night. It was pretty bumpy.” She didn’t felt that she need to mention that where were green goblins followed them until they managed to shake them off by Josh careful shooting.

 

“Ah, I understand.” He nodded. “If you need anything, I’ll be downstairs. And dinner's at 6 sharp. If you feel up for it, me and my familia are always ready to welcome newcomers.” “Thank you, I might have to take up on that offer sir.” “Please, call me Manny.” She smiled at him as he turned to go back downstairs.

 

Winter walked into her room and closed the door. As she got in, she looked around. It felt like a dorm apartment, with the smell of fresh cookies. She followed the delightful smell and spotted a plate full of chocolate cookies on the kitchen counter. She hastily grabbed one and stuffed the whole thing in her mouth. She closed her blue eyes in bliss as the taste floored her mind. She snapped out of it as she made her way to the small fridge to look for milk. After pouring herself a glass, she poured herself a glass and started to set up her computer for Skype while eating another cookie.

 

It only took her two rings until her computer screen suddenly showing her a face-full of her 10 year old brothers face. “WINTER!” He cried out in joy. “You made it!” Winter smiled wide, ignoring the ringing in her ears. “I sure did kiddo!” “Mommy! Winer calling!” he called out to the side, mispronouncing her name as always. “Already? Wow!” came another voice that sounded like an adult. Her brothers face, Jayne, moved away and Winter saw the living room of her house. Her mother, a dark-red hair woman with a hint of freckles on her cheeks and green eyes, speed walked into the room and sat in front of the screen. “Hi Winne! How was the drive? Fast?” “Yeah, it was.” She said, not having the heart to tell her about the Goblins or who they got away from a possible Troll camp. She already has enough worries as it is. “Smoothest ride we’ve ever gotten.” “Oh good!” Her mother sigh in relief. She sat down in front of her computer and pulled her son onto her lap, who then tried to get closer to the screen.

 

“How's Texas treating you so far?” She asked her oldest daughter. “Like being in an oven.” She replied, fanning herself to prove her point while eating another cookie. “You get cookies?! Mom, can we have some tonight?” Asked her little brother. “Sure Nate, sure. I need to go to the store in the first place anyway.” His mother said at a reminder for herself. “Where's Scout?” Winter noticed the lack of her younger sister in the room.

 

“She’s training at the Port right now. She’s actually getting the hang of it believe it or not.” “Yeah...” She said, really glad that her sister is doing okay, but at the tone of her voice, she sounded kinda hurt. She didn’t wanted her 17 year old sister to start training for the Wall Police, but it was her choice alone and there is nothing Winter could do about it except to support her. It might have been selfish to wish that Scout didn’t join, but really, she doesn’t want her to get hurt or worse.

 

“I know what your feeling honey, I feel the same way. Exactly the same whenever you go out on your deliveries. I pray every night for your safe return and that no harm will come to you.” Winter smiled at her mothers loving talk. “It will be okay though! Dadyee will be with Scout, so they now have each others back! Wapow!” Said Nate, punching the air besides him for show. The adults laugh, and Winter can’t help but think back when everything went to Hell…….

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_“I think someone spiked the punch bowl….” Said Kaylee looking at her plastic, red cup. “Of course someone would, it wouldn’t be a high school graduation if it wasn't.” pointed out Winter while dancing to the song of the night, which is the same song that was played in the beginning of the party._

 

_They were at a casino look-a-like place for their party that had 80s theme lights and decorations. There was a DJ with food and drinks served at the sides of the dance floor. A lot of the students were there, dancing whatever they felt to the beat while some others were playing some games. Winter and her friends were at the balcony that was overlooking the dancers with a lot others to._

 

_“Oh my God, if I somehow get roofied tonight, I swear.” Said Alex, putting her drink down with disgust. “Don’t worry, if there’s any creeper coming to getcha, we’ll protect you.” Kaylee declared, putting her arm around her short friend. “Thanks, I feel so much safer now.” She said sarcastically, but in a nice way a best friend would get. “Stranger danger, beware our mighty power of,” Winter started as she picked up a random object beside her without seeing it and held it up. “Our…..dildo?” Her two friends laugh at her misfortune. While Winter was laughing and was wondering how did a student smuggled it in (it was bright PINK and huge), Alex looked around, whipping her short bob cut around with her head motion. “Where’s Jessie? She’s missing all the fun.”_

 

_They all started to look around, after Winter put down her poor weapon of choice, and wiping her hand on her short skirt just in case. They didn’t have to look further, for their tall, black friend returned to them with a worried look on her make-up face. “Somethings wrong.” She declared, holding her phone she smuggled in her hands with fear. The three friends immediately went around her and asked what was wrong and are you hurt._

 

_“My dad….he says something happened to the President.” “Yeah, he’s a president.” Joked Kaylee, making the two giggle. Jessie shook her head no and continued. “No, I mean, someone tried to kill him.” They looked shocked. “Holy Shit, really?! How??” Asked Winter crossing her arms. “I don’t know, but he said that-” A loud shrill beep interrupted their conversations and the party. Everyone covered their ears in hopes to block the pain and turned to the adult at the DJ stand. It was their science teacher, with an alarm look on his face._

 

_“Attention student! This is no joke, go to the bus right now! We are taking you back home NOW!” He said into the microphone, gesturing to the exit. There were a lot of boos and awws. As everyone was starting to leave, one daft student yelled out “GAYY!” “I’m not fucking around! Get to the bus now!” Now that got everyone to stop complaining and move with purpose. Mr.McLance never swear, like many teachers, but he was also the nicest one around. To hear him talk like that send everyone afraid and confused._

 

_Winter and her friends starting to followed the crowd downstairs, as they did so, they noticed that the few young adults who snuck in their phones were either holding it like Jessie is or talking with a distress tone, all looking afraid. A lot of whispers were going around, wondering what’s going on. Soon, everyone got seated on the bus and drove into the night. Winter sat with her three friends, huddled around Jessie's phone. “Look up the news.” Kaylee said, who sat at the window. The friend in charge of the phone was already looking it up. On the website, there was a lot of clips of news cast. She pressed play on the first one, and all huddled closer to hear the blond woman._

 

_“This just in, another monster attack at the Buckingham palace. This time, succeeding breaking in through the gates and is now in haste to go in. We have been told that the Queen and her family were escorted out safely, but we don-” She was interrupted when someone ran up to her and handed her another piece of paper. Her eyes scanned it quickly, but she then looked shocked. “We just got word that Kim Jong Un is now in his way to the hospital-” “What the fuck is happening?” whispered Alex, pushing her shoulder against Jessies left shoulder. Winter sat at at the edge of the seat, nearly hanging out onto the aisle. Jessie went to another video, which also had a news anchor talking about the recent attacks on powerful leaders. One after the other, they were all the same. “Who’s attacking them?” Kayle said frustrated at the lack of information. As her friend was scrolling down the sight, Alex spotted a different video. “Wait, click on that one.” She said._

 

_She pressed play._

 

_“We have visual contact on the foreign animal! It is running away from the SWAT forces, but it seems to be picking up speed!” Yelled a man in the helicopter. The girls weren't focused on his words, but what was running. It looked like a dark, horned monster with bright, sickening green cracks appearing all over its body armor and horns. It was running on two until it switch to four. Behind it was a tail of black trucks, trying to gun it down, but nothing worked. The girls were mortified at this monster, how REAL it looked. It was like some sort of a sick nightmare. The monster now running in the trees when Winter noticed something._

 

_“Isn’t that the fores-”_

  


**_CRASH!!!!!!_ **

  


_Everything went black……._

  
  


_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

_Winter woke up in what felt like a stone floor, with her mother holding her head and her toddler brother cuddled in her arms. “Wha….Mom…?” Her mother looked as if she had been crying all night. She patted her daughters head in comfort. “I have you. You’re okay.” “No….j….wha….hit the….”_

 

_“A Troll, Winter. A troll hit the bus.”_

 

                                                                                                                                                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Winter just ended the call and gave out a huge sigh. She sat on the stool, staring at the darken screen of her computer, with her reflection staring back at her. Her thick, long, red hair was now out, now draping her shoulders and the sides of her face like a curtain. Freckled littered everywhere on her pale skin. Despite all the 6 years of running, lifting heavy objects, and shear torture of workouts, her body still remained to forever look like a stick. Her bright, blue eyes held tiredness and depression in it. It was so hard trying to keep up with this much energy, so hard to keep everyone cheered up and give them support out of their fears, sadness, and doubt.

 

How she longed for the normal. How she wish for Kaylee to be alive. How she wanted to go to college, find a boyfriend, make a life…..anything.

 

She got up to go take a shower and join Mannys family for dinner.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Had this story in my head and I had to get it out. If there is any Winter fans out there, I'm sorry. I was just trying to find something to get the humor going (or the lack there is ^^;) and if I used the holiday wrong, PLEASE let me know. I was just improvising to fill in the spaces and thought up of a thing for a new future thing.
> 
> If I did used it wring, or if I offended it in anyway, I'll change it to something else.
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoyed this! More to come!


End file.
